When The Nightmare Is Over
by densilove13
Summary: Sequel to You Will Never See Her Scared. Kensi is trying to get her life back on track after the incident with Claremont. Kensi and Deeks take a step forward with their relationship and the team help in any way they can both on the road to recovery and in the relationship department too.
1. Chapter 1-Hospital

This is a sequel to You Will Never See Her Scared. If you haven't read that one and want to read this one I suggest you read the other one first as it will make more sense. This is about how Kensi gets her life back on track and moves on after the accident. This one won't be from a characters point of view this time.

In the ambulance you could clearly see how much damage Claremont had cause and not just physically. Kensi was shaking and kept blacking out. Deeks grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. A small tear ran down her check. Deeks wiped it up. "Kensi, you're safe now. I love you so much." A small smile curled at the corners of Kensi's lips. "I love you too." She said just before she blacked out again.

Deeks just sat there holding on to Kensi's hand. He couldn't let her go again. But it wasn't long before they arrived at the hospital. Kensi went straight through and Deeks was left in the waiting room alone. Callen and Sam were en route but they were going to be ten minutes as they were picking up Julia. He sat down in one of the chair until the team arrived no doubt Nell, Eric and Hetty would be coming from the office. He sat there thinking of the time he asked Kensi to be his girlfriend.

_They were sat on Kensi's couch with a couple of beers, watching America's Next Top Model. Deeks seemed distant so Kensi asked if he was alright. "Kensi, I love you. Always have. Umm Do you like me like that too? I mean it's ok if you don't cos__… " Kensi cut off the rest of his sentence with a kiss. They pulled away for air."Deeks I like you that way you too." She said, a large smile covered her face. "What about the team?" Deeks asked. Kensi just shrugged and retorted "We won't tell them, see if we can balance personal and professional and same with Hetty, we balance for a few weeks and then tell her but right now it's just me and you, boyfriend." Deeks Smiled "I love it when you say that."_

_They sat there snuggled up on the couch until the early hours of the morning. It was then that Deeks realised Kensi had fallen asleep on his chest, wrapped in his arms. He smiled and pulled her tightly, he and Kensi were finally together and he was willing to do nothing to make it work between them. He loved her. He fell asleep on he couch happy._

_They woke up the next day still entangled with one another. "Morning Sugarbear." Deeks said as Kensi woke up. "Morning Max." Kensi said smiled. "I need to nip home and change but I will come back with breakfast and coffee." Kensi nodded and sat up so Deeks could fetch her breakfast. Kensi headed for the bathroom and Deeks pecked her on the checkout before leaving.' I am so lucky.' Deeks thought to himself._

It wasn't long before Callen and Sam came in, closely followed by Nell, Eric and Hetty and Julia. They sat beside Deeks waiting for the doctor to come back with news. And no sooner had the rest of them arrived, the doctor came out, clipboard in hand. "Ms Blye's family?" he called. We all stood up with anticipation. "How is she doctor?" Julia asked. " She is stable and will be okay. She has a minor concussion, events of the last seventy-two hours are patchy, but that should come back. She has bruising on her ribs and a small laceration on her head from the crash along with some slightly severe cuts on her legs. In my personal opinion those weren't from the car crash. She was seriously malnourished and dehydrated, so we put her on fluids. She had some toxins in her system which lead me to believe that she was drugged. She is very weak, but as I said she will be fine and her memory should return." The doctor was very though with the diagnosis. "Thank you doctor, when can we see her?" asked Hetty. "She is awake, so you can see her now, but two at a time for the moment. In a little while you may all go in. Room 214." With that he turned and left. "Mr Deeks, you and Mrs Feldman should see her first."

Deeks and Julia headed down the corridor to room 214. He opened the door and Julia walked in first. Kensi was laid on the bed , staring out the window. "Hey pudding. How you feeling?" Julia said as she walked over to the bed. Kensi looked over to her. "Rough. But better than I was." Deeks walked over to Kensi and placed a kiss on her head being careful of her cuts and bruises. A smile spread across Kensi's face. "I missed you." He said. "I missed you too." Kensi replied. "I missed you more." Deeks said. Julia watched as they gazed into each others eyes. "Kensi. The other day you wanted to talk about something. I approve and so would your father." Julia told her. Deeks looked confused for a moment but soon understood they were talking about him. He was the what/who Kensi was referring to that night. "The other day?" She asked. "Yeah you have been in and out for a few hours. It's Thursday now."

Julia left so that everyone could come in but Deeks never left her side. After Julia left the team could go in all at the same time. Kensi was more stable and able to handle visitors. Eric and Nell stood by one side of the bed, Sam the other next to Deeks. Callen and Hetty were at the end of the bed. Deeks and Kensi's hands still intertwined. "So, when were you thinking about telling us all?" Callen smirked. "Well Hetty knew." Kensi said in defence. "Hetty knows everything." Eric replied. The room filled with laughter and nods of agreement. "Even the oreos in OPS Mr Beale." Eric turned a shade of red brighter than a tomato.

"We were scared on how you would react. You know being my big brothers and all. Plus Deeks was worried you would have words with him." Kensi explained. Deeks' head dropped down. "Oh we are still having words." Sam chided causing Deeks head dropped even further. A few hours later and it was time everyone headed home. They bid their goodbyes and Hetty had spoken with the doctor, allowing Deeks to stay with Kensi. "I love you Deeks." Kensi said before falling slowly to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- hate towards hospitals

The next morning, when Kensi woke, Deeks was stood at the window with a cup of coffee, looking out to the sea. The sun was bright and the waves were clear. Kensi missed the waves, the weekends when her and Deeks would go surfing. He would challenge her to see who could conquer the waves best. She spotted a coffee on the bedside table.

"Hey babes. What are you thinking about?" She said making Deeks jump. He turned and looked at her. "Hey there, you're awake. I didn't wake you did I? She shook her head taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm just glad your alright." he said.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms round her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "I'm ok Deeks, nothings going to happen now. Anyway how long do I have to be in here, you know I hate hospitals?" She asked. "Kensi. You know you have to stay here until your better."

Deeks looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What's up babes?" She asked him. "You've never told me why you hate hospitals of hospitals?" Kensi looked out to the sea. She had never told anyone why she didn't like hospitals but her and Deeks had promised to be honest.

"Well it started when my dad was killed." Kensi started, drawing a deep breath. "As you know, after his death I lived onto the streets. It was just me. I was sleeping pretty much anywhere I could and ended up on this rough part of town. Anyway I was in the middle of this turf war one night. There were two gangs and I was 15 and I was so scared." Kensi blinked, a small tear forming in her eye.

Kensi went on saying, "I was hiding by a bin and the shots came out of nowhere. I was able get out of the alleyway but I was shot in the arm. I tried to get away but I got hit by this car. He didn't see me. I was taken to hospital and..." Deeks took Kensi hand in his. "It's alright." he said comforting her.

"I went to hospital and I was so scared. I was alone, my mom wasn't there. One night, I tried to discharged myself but because I was fifteen they said I couldn't. I ran out of there but security caught me and they injected something to help me relax because I was becoming violent. The next day they told me my mom was coming to take me home. I packed my stuff, changed and climbed out the window, down the pipes and ran. I have hated them ever since."

Deeks looked at Kensi. She was still looking out at the ocean. "Thank you." he whispered, smiling at her. She smiled. Just then a knock on the door, caused Deeks to jump. Callen walked in with a tray of doughnuts for Kensi. She turned her head to the door. Her face lit up like time square at christmas. "Oh my goddess are those for me?" She said spotting the box in Callen's hands. He nodded as he walked over to her. "Doctor said you could have one for now." Kensi opened the box and before long the doughnut was gone. "Seems like your better already." Callen said with a chuckle. Sam entered a few minutes later with flowers for Kensi. "Thanks Sam." She said giving him a hug.


End file.
